


Fallen

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, LUNA SEA
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the demon Sugizo begings to struggle to carry out his daily duties he knows he is in trouble. Having failed to bring up his game he finds himself under close monitoring by the one demon that irratated him more than anyone else. Could it be though that's there was something more going on in this small town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is fictional and in no way am I condoning any of the crimes committed by any of the characters.

Sugizo wasn't happy one bit as he read the front page of the local newspaper. How could this be? He'd laid everything out perfectly, he'd been so sure. Yet again he'd been wrong, and this time there was going to be consequences from upper management.

“Something wrong Sugi-Chan?” the vocalist of their small local band Lunacy asked with genuine sympathy. Trust Ryuichi to notice his dark mood, the vocalist always was the first to see anything negative within the band.

“No, just reading the paper.” Sugizo replied. How was he supposed to tell Ryuichi that he was sulking because a man hadn't died? He'd been working for three days straight to get that boy to commit suicide so that his soul would go straight to hell. It was going to be his one act to get him out of this slump his demonic career had fallen into. Grand enough that the older demons would leave him alone again. He was good at his job, damn it! Why had everything all gone so wrong?

“Isn't it amazing how a man so close to suicide manages to find his purpose again after saving that little girl?” Ryuichi asked as he glanced over Sugizo's shoulder. The vocalist was ever so good, another sign of his own weakness. How had he even failed to get his friends onto the path of evil? Sure, he'd encouraged a few one night stands and minor acts of vandalism, but nothing significance to change their path in life. It was because he liked them too much, Sugizo decided. He didn't want to risk their friendship or lose his minor celebrity status. Celebrities got followers which meant significance influence over people. His fans were easy to convert to evil, that at least was one thing he wasn't failing at.

“It's a miracle,” Sugizo replied. That or just extremely bad luck. His phone began to rang, his supervisor checking up on him. He'd been on his final warning, now it was too late. Excusing himself he went to beg for more time, degrading himself in the process. He had been such a proud demon, where had it all gone wrong?

“No excuses,” the demoness interrupted. “You were on your last warning, I have no choice but to take action.”

“What kind of action?” Sugizo asked warily. Retraining might be nice, a break from all this stress. Tough he would miss being the musician known as 'Sugizo'. An alias he had created for himself when he had first came to this town. He'd had many names but few knew his real one. He wanted to keep it that way. There was prestige in being one who had fallen with Lucifer, he didn't want to ruin it by demons finding out how insignificant he had been before. Insignificant, he was beginning to feel that way all over again.

“For now I will send someone to evaluate your competency, it seems strange that someone like you should suddenly struggle.” she answered after a long moments though. She believed him, Sugizo realised in shock. This long line of failures wasn't like him at all. If another demon came and failed with him then he would be off the hook. For the first time that week he smiled.

“There's something more going on here,” Sugizo answered. “I swear I'll find out what it is.”

“You don't have to, that's what Gackt is for.” came the answer. The smile faded quicker than ice melting in a fire. Having any demon on his territory was an insult to his pride, but Gackt? She really couldn't have chosen anyone worse.

“Does it have to be him?” Sugizo whined, but the demoness had already hung up the phone.

 

Gackt arrived the next day as arrogant and irritating as Sugizo remembered. It was clear to him that the demon was gloating in his downfall, just waiting for him to take offence and do something to put him in the bad books of the powers that be. When a demon failed you just knew there would be hell to pay.

“So, what exactly has been going wrong?” Gackt finally asked as he finished off the last of a bottle of wine that cost as much as a small car. He was rich too, Sugizo remembered. Most demons were well off and it was in their nature to take what they needed, but Gackt's wealth went beyond that. He was just that good at earning money and had invested it wisely over the millennia.

“If I knew you wouldn't be here,” Sugizo replied, wondering idly if this really was the strongest alcohol in the bar where they had chosen to meet, or he was been ripped off some way. A demon couldn't get drunk, but it still felt good on the way down.

“You haven't forgiven me for the Harajuku incident?” Gackt teased. Forgive him? The demon should be hung for stealing the credit of his greatest achievement. He'd be dead if a demon could die, Sugizo remembered. As it was they both had scars from that showdown. “I had no choice, you betrayed me in Munich. Six months trapped in that religious cult. Who would have thought mortal men could actually figure out how to do that?”

“You were being irritating, like you are now.” Sugizo warned. Perhaps this rivalry and hatred went beyond an odd incident. Simply put he liked Gackt about as much as the demon liked him.

“I was sent to observe,” Gackt replied, his professional demeanour suggesting he had noticed Sugizo's warning and decided to take heed of it. “Why don't you cause some trouble? If you can't see where you're going wrong, well perhaps I will?”

 

“Don't you follow them to completion?” Gackt scolded as Sugizo returned to the bar some time later. He'd successfully manipulated a guy to drug his ex-girlfriend and was feeling pretty pleased with himself. That was until Gackt had broken his temporary high.

“I don't need to watch him rape her, I know what he's doing.” Sugizo replied.

“Anyone could intervene along the way,” Gackt noted as he got up from his bar stool, “Come on.”

“They won't,” Sugizo replied stubbornly. He was beginning to doubt himself now. Could Gackt be right? Was he leaving things to fate every time? Had he not actually done enough to sow the seed of evil in this stranger? It wasn't easy convincing a normally good man to commit such a vile act. He was one of the best and it had taken a good hour to even get him to really consider it.

They stepped outside, the air still warm from the scorching hot day. This had been a good neighbourhood once. He'd made sure to change all that but things were going wrong now. The graffiti had been cleared up, the stoner's in the park across the road nowhere to be seen. The media even referred to his home as a town being restored. Yet another knock to his pride.

Suddenly he was pushed against a wall, Gackt's lips on his as he he was kissed passionately and fiercely. This wasn't the first time they had kissed, in fact it was nothing compared to the sexual acts they often performed on each other despite their mutual hatred. It was unexpected though.

As an angel he had been born to love everyone, gender had never mattered to him, or race, or age to a lesser extent. Sex was an act of love, never forbidden. That love had followed him into his demon life, becoming darker and twisted. More lust than love, but his standards for judging suitable partners had always been low. He kissed Gackt back now without questioning anything. If they were going to do this on the street, so be it.

“Listen,” Gackt whispered as he moved his mouth to Sugizo's neck. “Watch.” So, this was a distraction then? To hide in plain sight? Using this to his advantage he trained his hawk like sight and hearing on the man who had stopped about a hundred yards up the street. He was talking to a blond, Sugizo noted, freezing as he saw the white wings. The human wouldn't see anything unusual about this stranger, but Sugizo saw his true form as clear as day.

An angel? That explained everything. It also meant that this wasn't his fault! He was off the hook, his reputation restored to it's former glory. In short, he had an excuse. He moved his hands down Gackt's body, wrapping around his ass and pulling him closer.

“He's powerful, to undo your work,” Gackt noted as he lifted Sugizo up against the wall.

“Shall we confront him?” Sugizo asked. There was two of them and only one angel. They'd be fine, perhaps it would be enough to make the angel leave?

“In a minute,” Gackt replied. His mouth covering Sugizo's own, tongues fighting for dominance as they really put on a show right there in the street. How long had it been since the two of them had really had a good night together? Too long, Sugizo decided. When it came to bedroom the others irritating personality was a small price to put up with. He'd forgotten just how good he felt when he was been dominated by this particular lover.

The angel was approaching them, Sugizo noted as he heard the light footsteps. Probably disgusted by this open show of affection. Exhibitionism was frowned upon in the angel ranks. A loving bond between two souls was not to be shared with the world.

“You can join in if you like,” Gackt teased as he finally moved away from his demon lover.

“I can't think of anything worse,” the angel remarked with obvious disgust in his voice. He was as arrogant as Gackt, Sugizo noted already. Only worse because he genuinely disliked everything he did, everything he stood before. Gackt often wished him harm and inconvenience, this angel wished him dead.

“You shouldn't have shown yourself, I know to protect my investments now.” Sugizo informed the angel angrily. This jerk was the one who had caused him so much trouble. It would happen no more. One angel was nothing against two demons. He couldn't be everywhere at once.

“You were bound to discover me eventually, in fact I thought it might be sooner.” the angel remarked. “No matter, I will undo every piece of damage you do to this town. No, I will restore it beyond it's former glory. Crime rates will plummet to zero. Mark my words.”

“Can we at least know the name of our enemy?” Gackt asked as the angel turned to go. So Gackt planned to help him remove this angel's presence from his town? He didn't need it, but as horny as Gackt had left him, he didn't mind quite as much as he would have done just an hour before. Funny how awakening memories of great sex could completely change your attitude towards a person.

“Yoshiki,” the angel answered as he walked away.

“Did you see?” Gackt asked, grinning like a mad man.

“See what? His smug smile or that beautiful ass?” Sugizo asked, longing evident in his voice. He couldn't help it, he was a sexual man by nature.

“Mind in the gutter much?” Gackt scolded, “Tell me in one word how you would describe him?”

“Arrogant?” Sugizo answered, no that wasn't the answer that was expected. “Proud.”

“His wings were tipped in grey, he's fallen to his first sin.” Gackt noted. It meant nothing, one sin wasn't enough to achieve anything.

“You can't be suggesting what I think you are.” Sugizo exclaimed. It took all seven of the deadly sins for an angel to fall, by four the rest tended to follow on their own. Getting to four though, that was no easy feat. These were the angels who had resisted the temptation Lucifer had offered them all. The good and the pure, but Yoshiki had fallen to pride.

“Oh I am,” Gackt replied with a sly smile. Never as demonic as when he was conducting the most evil of scenarios. He practically glowed with evil, a beautiful sight to behold. “We're going to make that angel fall.”


	2. Seduction and Temptation

For a proud angel it should have been easy to make him angry, Sugizo thought as once again he had failed to do just that. He'd gone for his ace this time too. Having learnt Yoshiki was a lover of music he had taken great delight in taunting him about how it's angel had been the first to fall. He'd annoyed Yoshiki, that much was obvious, but the other had simply replied that heaven had rearranged and gone to interfere with whatever Gackt was up to on the other side of the room. Taking the expensive glass of wine with him Sugizo noticed. Not so proud not to drink a gift from a demon, though who could blame him? It was amazing wine, slightly tart but with a sweet after taste that made you want to drink more. A fine vintage, perhaps even worth the insane price tag that went along with it. A wine like that could have tempted even him, back in his angelic days.

Life should have been easier now, with another demon and the knowledge that an angel was around. Corruption and sin should have been as common as rain in a rainforest. Yet Yoshiki was good, both in the moral sense and at his job. Even alone he was almost keeping up with the work of two demons. He wasn't going to fall either, of that Sugizo was now convinced. Gackt's ego just wouldn't see it, not yet anyway.

“You look down,” a young man commented and Sugizo turned to see one of his most loyal fans behind him. Miyavi, it was about time he did something to damage that compassionate soul. Better than giving in to desperation and playing with the souls of his friends.

“Do you know how it is?” Sugizo replied, “When you work so hard to achieve something but no matter how hard you work you don't seem anywhere nearer to reaching your goals.”

“I thought your band was doing well?” Miyavi asked, the fish biting the bait without even realising he had been hooked.

“We are, but there's not enough money in it.” Sugizo explained with a sad sigh. It wasn't true, not in the slightest, but he shared his tale of woe anyway. How he could barely pay his bills, the rivalry they shared with another band. How wouldn't it be nice, if just once, he could afford to buy the outfit of his dreams. With the seed sowed he turned the conversation to happier topics. Keeping Miyavi hooked, making him love him all the more. All the time hinting at his fictional difficulties, waiting for Miyavi to make the offer they both knew was coming.

“I could get you that outfit,” Miyavi eventually confessed. How he could afford it Sugizo didn't know, he could only hope his groupie planned to steal the money or clothes. That wasn't his aim, but the temptation had been set out all the same. Everyone enjoyed getting gifts.

“Would you?” Sugizo asked with a pleased smile, “I'll make sure you get backstage tickets for that show.”

“I'm counting on it. You have no idea how happy that will make my girlfriend when I tell her.” Miyavi exclaimed happily. The lovely Melody, Sugizo thought, if only Miyavi knew just how badly he was going to make her suffer.

“You'll deserve them,” Sugizo promised, taking Miyavi's address to post the tickets before making up an excuse about having to go.

 

“He won't fall,” Sugizo informed Gackt a little later that night. “It was a nice try, but it's not going to work.”

“You're going for anger,” Gackt informed Sugizo with a disapproving look, “He can see right through you. Why don't you just leave this to a professional?”

“Please, like you've ever made an angel fall!” Sugizo exclaimed. Gackt's cocky grin making him re-evaluate his opinion. “You haven't? Have you?”

“Once, long ago,” Gackt replied. “It was easier, I admit that, he was my best friend. Still is. He wanted to join me, deep down beneath his good soul he wanted to be bad.”

“He must really care for you,” Sugizo sympathised.

“He does,” Gackt replied, “Give up on Yoshiki if you like. I'll deal with him. You can just cause trouble, I know you love to. Nothing big though, I don't want him distracted from dealing with me.”

“Just keep that angel out of my hair and I'll stay out of yours.” Sugizo declared as if this was no big deal. He was getting his life back, he thought as he walked away. He could cause trouble, destroy souls and risk no angelic interference. Let Gackt play his games, when he failed it would only be Gackt who suffered the punishment.

The next few days went by like a dream as he corrupted one poor soul after another. He wasn't quite off the hook yet, but he was making progress and it was being noticed by those above. He just didn't have to mess up, and with Gackt taking all the risks, that was unlikely. This might pay of big for the other demon, Sugizo thought with a hint of jealousy, but if it went wrong that too would be the talk of demon kind for a long time to come.

It wasn't until the night of Lunacy's next performance that he saw either of them again. Sat at the bar, no less, ignoring the band as they engaged in conversation whilst drinking Gackt's favourite wine. Why either of them was here Sugizo could only guess, but in a contrasting way they were mirror images of one another. One dark, one light. If either of them messed up his plans then he was going to make an official complaint he decided. Miyavi wasn't the easiest of men to tempt with his wicked ways. Whatever, he had a concert to perform.

 

Miyavi was perfectly drunk, Sugizo decided as he watched his young fan enter the backstage area reserved for this after show meet and greet. Reasoning and inhibitions tainted but enough sense left to know exactly what he was doing. The kind of drunk where you don't really notice that your drunk at all. He could work with this, easy.

“Please, she had a pass. I don't know what happened to it.” Miyavi was protesting as he realised his girlfriend was being denied access to the room. He was right, she did have a pass, but that pass was now in the hands of another young fan who was well on his way to becoming a hardened thief. Trained by himself off course, and a worthy investment in time and energy too. The watch he wore had been a pre-show gift, just like the outfit he currently wore now. Miyavi had bought it on a credit card, he had been told, not quite a master criminal but debt caused enough problems of it's own.

Right now though Miyavi was in a heated debate with security about his girlfriend's right to be back stage. He was angrier than she was, Sugizo noted, Melody reassuring him that it was fine for him to stay here without her. So loyal, so loving, Sugizo noted. How he was going to love making Miyavi fall.

“Please, can't you do something?” Miyavi begged him. He could, just a few words and Melody would be allowed back here. It would be easy, but she'd only get in his way. He didn't go to all this trouble just to give up on his plans now.

“I'm sorry, if she lost her pass there's not much I can do. Management controls the numbers.” Sugizo replied, “It's only an hour or so, she said she'd be fine.”

“I guess.” Miyavi said doubtfully. All the same he seemed to enjoy himself, and as the official meeting came to an end he had drunk just enough more to forget his guilt for being here without her.

“I have a confession to make,” Sugizo whispered into Miyavi's ear as he led him away and into the dressing room, “I'm kind of trapped in this outfit. The strings have become all knotted. Can you help?”

“Sure,” Miyavi replied, eyes widening when he realised it was the laces over the crotch that were causing the problem. Still his inner fanboy dropped to his knees, untangling knots so complicated that they were positively demonic. He was too innocent to suspect anything, Sugizo thought with pride. “Oh, here we go.”

“You know, I kind of like you down there,” Sugizo said, his tone and demeanour as seductive as sin itself.

“What, worshipping you?” Miyavi joked. Not quite, Sugizo thought as he freed his obviously hardened length. There was no way Miyavi had missed his erection, but he hadn't reacted to it before. Now his eyes widened, a protest on his lips as Sugizo pushed him forward to swallow a good few inches of his length.

“No, bringing me pleasure I had only dreamed off,” Sugizo replied. His hand firm on Miyavi's head, though the other wasn't fighting him. The conflict of being good and doing what he wanted must be racing through his fans head right now, but a few moments later Miyavi was being the perfectly little fan.

The sin of lust was subjective, sex or attraction only evil if it went against the person's own moral structure. As such a man with a fetish for leather might be committing evil, while a rapist might not. Cheating on your girlfriend was one of those sins that all depended on the man doing the betrayal. Miyavi was good, but now his soul was becoming tainted. He felt guilty, Sugizo noted, but that was exactly how he had expected Miyavi to react.

 

“You've been up to all sorts lately,” Gackt commented with a pleased smile. “You're bound to be off the hook soon.”

“And you're happy about this?” Sugizo asked. “Are you claiming the credit?”

“No, I have my own accomplishment.” Gackt remarked, his timing perfect as the angel entered the bar at that very moment. An angel with blond hair, and wings tainted with foot long black tips. An angel who had committed two sins.

“Did you fuck him or something?” Sugizo demanded.

“No, that's what you do,” Gackt replied, “How many fans did you convert the other night?”

“Just one, but he was a good one.” Sugizo replied with a sly smile. Miyavi had been good with his mouth too, he couldn't wait to bring the relationship further but hadn't wanted to risk scaring him away.

“Well what?” Sugizo demanded. “All I've seen you do his drink with him.”

“Do you know what made me fall?” Gackt asked, “My first sin? Gluttony.”

“Gluttony?” Sugizo repeated. “I can't see you over indulging like that.”

“We all fall to it,” Gackt reminded him, “It's easy to over consume and not even be aware you're doing it. One expensive glass of wine followed by another. You don't even see it coming, I didn't and neither did Yoshiki.”

“Anger was too obvious, he was guarded.” Sugizo remembered. No wonder Yoshiki had resisted all his best attempts. He had seen it coming a mile away.

“He's figured us out,” Gackt warned. “But he thought I was seducing him and simply drank the wine without question. Anything to keep me out of trouble. He spent hundreds of thousands of yen and then when the demonic forces that be burnt down a local foster home there was nothing he could do. He fell in his grief.”

“You planned this, right from the very beginning.” Sugizo realised. He'd been wrong, even this angel could fall.

“I think the next sin will be the most crucial. He knows what's happening, he can't miss those wings.” Gackt commented, “He'll want to redeem himself, but if we can make him fall to a third sin he might no longer care about any of that.”

“Let me do it,” Sugizo found himself begging. He had thought he was fine with Gackt getting the credit for this, but it wasn't in his nature to resist glory of his own. “Let me bring the third sin.”

“You think you can?” Gackt sneered. “You completely failed on the second.”

“It'll be easier now, he's tainted.” Sugizo replied stubbornly. Tainted, but on his guard and trying to redeem his past mistakes. There was no evidence to suggest that this would be any easier than the last.

“You can't seduce him, I know that's your speciality.” Gackt warned.

“My speciality, but not my first sin.” Sugizo replied. “Do you know what made me fall?”

“A narcissist like you? It has to be pride.” Gackt replied, “Are you telling me it wasn't?”

“No, not pride.” Sugizo replied. “My first sin was greed.”


	3. Greed

“You're lucky you haven't fallen to pride,” Sugizo's favourite lover Heath commented as he watched the angel in front of the mirror. They'd just shared a wonderful morning together, and whilst Heath was content to remain naked on the bed Sugizo had insisted on making himself perfect once more.

“It's not vanity to care for your appearance!” Sugizo protested.

“That's exactly what it is,” Heath corrected.

“Well vanity isn't a sin,” Sugizo retorted.

“Pride in your appearance is still pride.” Heath commented, “Please, I don't want to watch you fall.”

“There's no way I'll fall to pride,” Sugizo replied, “Don't worry about such useless things.”

“I just care for you,” Heath protested, not at all distracted by the chaste kiss Sugizo gave him, “That's not stopping me from worrying.”

“How can I have pride, when I'm stuck in the lowest of the angel ranks?” Sugizo demanded, “I'm nothing here, I'm not proud at all.”

“You're not nothing!” Heath protested, “Besides, you'll hear this afternoon if you got that guardian angel job.”

“A bodyguard, and not even for anyone important.” Sugizo complained. A promotion, but not so much climbing a step of the ladder as reaching up for the next bar.

“I don't know what to do when you're like this,” Heath complained.

“Just stop worrying,” Sugizo ordered. “I don't plan to leave you for the darkness any time soon.”

“You better not,” Heath said, “Because I'll be lost without you.”

 

Many millennia later Sugizo was sat in a dark bar admiring his reflection in the mirror. His vanity hadn't faded, in fact without the fear of falling it had probably got worse. What had happened to Heath, he wondered in the middle of his nostalgic memories. The angel had been crying when he saw that he had fallen. Had even begged for his soul to be redeemed as he was cast out of heaven's pearly gates. He'd broken his lover's heart, but after that he had seen no more of him.

“Well this is a first,” Yoshiki commented as he took the empty seat beside Sugizo, “You're not up to any trouble.”

“I'm not in the mood,” Sugizo confessed, “Seeing you like this reminds me of when I fell.”

“Relax, I'm going to get rid of this black,” Yoshiki reassured him, “I just made a mistake for which I must now atone.”

“Can a fallen angel atone?” Sugizo asked, hiding his smile as that caught Yoshiki's attention. He had no plans on being good, but he needed to get Yoshiki on his side somehow.

“I've never met one who had wanted to, but I think it must be possible.” came the carefully thought out answer.

“Maybe,” Sugizo replied, “Do you know of an angel known as Hadraniel?”

“How can I not know of the second gate keeper?” Yoshiki asked, “Everyone in heaven knows him.”

“He's alive then,” Sugizo remarked. It fitted Hadraniel to guard the gate of love, he couldn't think of anyone more fitting. “I'm glad, even if he is a liar.”

“You knew him.” Yoshiki commented.

“He was known as Heath on earth back then, my lover before I fell,” Sugizo answered. Only the truth was going to allow him to reach into Yoshiki's soul. “He told me he'd be lost without me, unable to go on. Instead he gets promoted, to guard the gate no less. To keep my kind out of heaven! He was the one begging the hardest to allow me to stay!”

“He hasn't worn that name for over ten thousand years,” Yoshiki remarked surprised, “You were one of the first weren't you? Otherwise you would know all of this.”

“One of the first, but not quite.” Sugizo answered, unable to break this link to his past.

 

He'd got the promotion, just like Heath had been so sure he would, but instead of happiness he felt nothing but apathy. It wasn't enough, just one dead end job to another. Even hide, who was like a father to him, hadn't bothered to come and congratulate him.

“You must be in shock,” Heath commented, “You didn't even smile.”

“hide wasn't there, do you think something has happened to him?” Sugizo asked. A distraction from Heath's happiness which felt like the worst thing in the world right now. “I haven't seen him in awhile.”

“Go and tell him, he's probably lost to some project,” Heath encouraged. “I have your celebration to arrange anyway.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sugizo lied. Guardian angel, what a joke, but he'd have to pretend to have a good time tonight.

His melancholic mood lasted for the entire mile walk to hide's house, but he was feeling more hopeful when he arrived at the familiar home. hide would understand what he was going through, the older angel always had understood how frustrating it was to never reach the top of the angelic ranks. He just wanted to be a general, or divine messenger, something, anything that would get him noticed. He'd even accept being a guardian angel, if it could be for someone of real importance. Moses perhaps, he was making waves right now.

“hide?” Sugizo called into the seemingly empty house. Everything was so dark and cold, the life that hide was full of all but gone now. Something wasn't right here, but before he could worry he heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Little Sugi-chan, what a pleasure that you should come.” hide mocked, his once kind voice twisted with sarcasm. It wasn't like him, but neither were the black wings speckled with white. hide had fallen and he should have been afraid. All he could really focus on was how much better hide looked now that he was bad. Demons were meant to be scary and twisted but hide was beautiful and in that moment Sugizo wondered just how much he had been taught was a lie.

“You've fallen,” Sugizo said, stating the obvious, the only thing he was capable of doing right now. “Why?”

“Why?” hide demanded. “Because heaven offers me nothing, but Lucifer can give me everything. Why else?”

“I see,” Sugizo replied. Lucifer was making generals out of the fallen left, right and centre. Only a small army so far, but if you wanted power now was the time to take it. He never would have considered it before, but staring at hide now he began to wonder. If he fell, would be given everything he craved?

“One more sin, I think you can help me with that.” hide declared, malice in his voice as he broke the space between them. Unable to realise what was happening until it was too late, Sugizo found himself bent over the back of a sofa with a determined demon right behind him.

He was being raped, he realised in shock, and without lube it hurt. He gasped in pain, but the threat of his own death if he didn't stay silent made him bite his tongue to resist the need to scream. This was too twisted and wrong to feel good, how could he get pleasure from a man that he saw as his father? A silent tear fell as the demon pounded into him, harder and faster, his breath quickening in his exertion. Sugizo knew he could have fought this, but he couldn't find it in himself to try. Like a doll he allowed his body to be used and cast aside, already forgotten. He was nothing, insignificant and of no use to anyone at all.

“I always knew you were a good little slut,” hide declared as he began to rearrange his clothes, the demon not even bothering to undress more than he had to for this vile dead.

“I loved you,” Sugizo whispered, not even hiding his tears as hide laughed in his face. The demon showing no remorse at all for what he had done.

“Yeah, see you around.” hide replied as he walked out of the house he had called his home. Shaking Sugizo pulled himself together, relieved to see his pearl white wings remained unblemished by hide's abuse. The pleasure had only been physical, and even that had been marked by pain.

 

“hide's betrayal made you fall?” Yoshiki guessed, “Destroyed your self respect and desire to do good.”

“No, his betrayal made me see the truth,” Sugizo declared, rephrasing his statement as he remembered he was pretending to want to be good, “Or I thought that was what he had done. I wanted power and respect, I was hungry for that and when I learnt hide had become a General of Hell I knew that was my only way to achieve what I wanted. My decision to go bad was fuelled by greed, I had black tipped wings before I even consciously began to fall.”

“You were hurt, lost, confused.” Yoshiki rationalised. The good in his soul crying out to help him, so eager to make this wrong right. It barely took any acting to convince Yoshiki he wanted to atone, the angel had already decided that he would. Both sides, working to convert the other, only one could win.

 

“What the hell is this,” Gackt snapped angrily the second Yoshiki left. “Atonement? Redemption? Healing a lost soul?”

“Relax, it's all part of the game,” Sugizo replied with a sly smile. “Do you really think a demon like me would ever want go back to being good?”

“You belong to me, not him.” Gackt replied, angrily pressing his lips to Sugizo's own. It was funny how anger and lust were so close in a demon's heart, almost as if they were one and the same. Hungry for more of this Sugizo kissed Gackt back, stumbling off his bar stool as they made their way to an unused function room. Just like the time with hide this wasn't anything more than a desperate need for his partner to find pleasure. He didn't fight, turning to face the wall and leaning against it, his ass out knowing that Gackt knew what to do.

A slight pause as Gackt lubed his length and he was been filled completely, his ass always tight and hungry to be used. Moaning he accepted his partners violently thrusting, pleasure sweeping through every nerve. It felt good to be used, good to be abused and controlled. The tiny part of him that was still good, still felt guilt, knew he deserved this but the evil in him was stronger and enjoyed every minute anyway.

“Harder, make me scream.” Sugizo gasped, his body crying out in pain as claw like finger nails dug into his hips.

“Little slut,” Gackt mocked, “Can you ever have enough?”

“Harder, rape me.” Sugizo begged, the gears turning in his head as he took advantage of Gackt's need for more than his own pleasure. “Beat me, break me even, tonight I'm yours to be abused.”

“So hot,” Gackt gasped, his actions becoming more violent as pleasure mixed with pain. With a cry Sugizo pushed his hips back further, his hand frantically working to bring his own pleasure. He felt Gackt pull out, warm cum landing over his ass and thighs as he let go and helped himself to the pleasure he believed he deserved.

“Thanks, just leave me here.” Sugizo ordered with a sly smile. He knew Gackt had figured out his plan, the other never was this violent even when he begged for it. As much as they hated each other, there was too much love to really destroy each other.

“He'll be mad when he learns I raped you,” Gackt remarked, “If he follows me I really will destroy you from inside out.”

“He won't be mad, he'll be horrified and sympathetic.” Sugizo replied as he lay trembling on the floor. Five minutes later he was texting Yoshiki for help, tears decorating his cheeks as Gackt's seed still dripped from his ass.

“Oh god, what has he done to you!” the angel cried out in horror. Only it wasn't Yoshiki before him. Despite his cry for help, Yoshiki was yet to come.

“Heath?” Sugizo stammered as shock raced through his body. Yoshiki had played his ace, the one card that could genuinely get him to consider this insane idea of atonement. His lover was here, as beautiful as ever, decorated in the fine armour only one of his high station could own. “You're radiant.”

“And you're a mess,” Heath scolded as he lifted Sugizo up with gentle arms. “But I can heal these wounds.”

“I'd like you to try,” Sugizo whispered. No longer sure if this was part of his plan or a genuine cry to be made pure once more.


	4. Old Love

The magic flowed through Sugizo's body, healing wounds and reviving tired muscles to perfect health. An angel's magic. Magic that had long been lost to him in his fall as the magic was a gift from heaven itself and not for his kind. It felt nice to be healed, but wrong for so much good energy to be flowing through his veins.

“You didn't have to do that,” Sugizo commented, taken aback by Heath's kindness after the long centuries of being surrounded by demons and wicked souls. It wasn't like kindness didn't exist, but there was usually a catch or debt connected to it. He knew, without doubt, that Heath had just been kind because it was his nature to do so.

“I had to help, after Yoshiki told me what was going on,” Heath explained. “It's true right, that you want to atone?”

“Yes,” Sugizo lied, not even hesitating over the word, “Yoshiki came to you?”

“He was explaining everything when he received your cry for help. I came in his place, so don't be thinking he abandoned you.” That very though had in fact crossed Sugizo's mind, but again his mistrust came from a lifetime of living with demons.

“You lied to me, you said you couldn't go on if I fell.” Sugizo accused.

“You lied to me, you said you wouldn't,” Heath retorted. “But it's not lying if believe what you're saying is true. I thought I couldn't deal with the loss, but I never let go of hope. All this time, I was hoping some miracle might return you to me. So I waited every day at the gate, praying you would return.”

“Heath,” Sugizo whispered, touched by Heath's emotions towards him. A fool in love, blind to the fact he had been lost all those years ago.

“Good or bad, I never stopped loving you,” Heath confessed. Unsure of how to even respond to that Sugizo turned away to stare out of the window. Gackt had got his friend to fall, could he make Heath do the same? No, not Heath. He was too good, too pure. The forces of hell combined couldn't take that goodness away from him.

“I don't know how to love, not anymore.” Sugizo finally replied. Why had he started this game? It wasn't going to work. Yoshiki was gone for now and he was left with Heath. At this rate he would be actually trying to atone! Even though he couldn't think of anything he wanted less than returning to heaven.

“I'll teach you,” Heath promised, his warm embrace filling Sugizo with a sense of peace.

“I missed you, missed this,” Sugizo commented, “and off course that thing you do with your tongue.”

“I missed you too, feeling you against me, inside me. You're a demon but you're still as sexy as you ever were.” Heath replied. His sentiment so genuine, so pure. Words that came from lust as well as love.

 

After that it was only natural that they'd end up naked in the bedroom. In a lot of ways it was like nothing had even changed. Heath was still the same gentle and generous lover he had always been, Sugizo still taking the lead. They'd never had a dominant/submissive relationship, but in any position Sugizo somehow managed to end up in control. Every position but when he was on hands and knees experiencing his lover's eager tongue.

It was this position he was in now as he felt Heath's breath against his naked skin. It was so hard to find anyone willing to do this, even harder to find someone who was good at it as well. Heath was both, and as his tongue flicked out over the outer muscles of his entrance he gasped in surprise. It felt so good, amazing in fact. All plots and planning vanished from his mind, lost to the sensations of another man's tongue teasing such a sensitive hole.

“Oh yes,” he moaned as the clever tongue darted inside him, only to pull out again a moment later. So good, so perfectly wicked in the way he was being teased. He moaned out loud as the tongue began to dart in and out of his welcoming body. Desire washing through him as Heath delved deeper still, only to be teased with a few playful licks of the entrance once again. Everything about the way Heath did this was so perfect, the one sexual act he had truly missed all these years.

They continued this game for awhile, until the teasing got too much and Sugizo pulled away with a smile playing on his lips. With no attempts to be gentle he pushed Heath down on the legs, sliding himself down on the waiting arousal with a moan. Like this he rode his old lover, hard and fast without any restraint. He rode Heath until they had both cum, before falling into the bed beside him. Embraced not just by arms, but a pair of pure white wings. Heath hadn't been touched by lust, he clearly had no reservations at all when it came to making love to a demon such as himself. In that respect, and only in that respect, Sugizo was disappointed. Even though he had always known it would be impossible to make such a pure angel fall.

 

“I won't let him get away with this,” Heath commented a little while later.

“Who?” Sugizo asked, “Oh Gackt. He just did what demons do.”

“That's terrible, no wonder you want to atone!” Heath exclaimed with the self righteous attitude that Sugizo was finding increasingly irritating. He had loved Heath, once, but now he was beginning to realise just how much he had changed. The man he had loved and adored, was boring and without charm. He didn't get along with angels, but he had always assumed Heath would have been different. Had he been like this back when he was good? He feared the answer might just be yes.

“It is terrible, but there's no need to punish Gackt for it.” Sugizo defended his part time friend and lover. They bickered about the matter for a few minutes, growing increasingly frustrated that neither would back down.

“It's like you're trying to protect him!” Heath vented, frowning as he realised what he was saying. “You were awfully keen to get into bed with me, I was blinded by my own lust. Were you even raped?”

“You saw the damage,” Sugizo retorted. Even this response wrong. He should have acted grief stricken, weaving a story about replacing the terrible memory with one good one. He'd been a demon too long. Forgetting how humans and angels reacted to anything bad.

Even if he had said the right things, eventually Heath would see through his act. Hurt and shock passed over Heath's features, twisting his expression to one of misery. Even this wasn't something Sugizo knew how to react too. He just couldn't find it in himself to care any longer.

“You faked this, to get Yoshiki to fall.” Heath accused.

“So, you figured it out?” Sugizo said with a smile that could send chills through a grown man's heart. “Clever aren't you?”

“I don't even know who you are anymore,” Heath said. The clichéd line doing nothing to gain any affection from the demon before him.

“I can see who you are, a self righteous angel. Just like all the rest.” Sugizo retorted, unable to stop the words pouring out of his mouth. “To think, I once loved you. What was I thinking?”

“Sugizo, why are you like this?” Heath begged. “Why did you fall?”

“Why? Because I'm better than all of heaven combined.” Sugizo declared. “I can't believe all these years I was missing you. To think, just an hour in your company and I would have been free to forget.”

“You're breaking my heart,” Heath got out, chocking on his words in his grief. Even this wasn't enough to stop Sugizo's cruel tirade.

“I break many, and your heart was easy.”

 

Sugizo realised as he sat in his favourite bar that he might have just ruined everything. Heath was sure to warn Yoshiki about what was going on, and then what? There was no way Yoshiki would risk his wings to stick around any longer. No, he'd leave and a couple of angels would take his place. Gackt was actually going to kill him when he found out.

“So, how's converting Yoshiki going?” Gackt asked,

“Good, you'll see.” Sugizo replied. Lies coming easily to him. Ironic as it was the truth that was getting him in trouble right now.

“You stink of angel you know,” Gackt scoffed.

“They healed me,” Sugizo admitted. “And I got one into bed.”

“Lust as the third sin?” Gackt questioned. The idea even stranger than making an angel fall. By this point it was hard for an angel to see sex as bad and they weren't quite bad enough to commit any extreme sins. Gackt was right to be sceptical.

“It wasn't Yoshiki I slept with. It didn't work though,” Sugizo began just as Yoshiki entered the room. His expression was like thunder, and like an electric storm he came storming through the almost empty bar to smash his fist straight into the demon's face.

“What on earth?” Sugizo got out as the humans around them reacted in equal parts excitement and fear. Bar fights weren't uncommon, but they were in the late afternoon. Gackt of course didn't help him fight off this angry angel, in fact he was grinning like a cat that had got the cream. Yoshiki had fallen to anger, Sugizo realised as he dodged a blow aimed for his chin but caught a second one on his chest.

“Heath told me everything,” Yoshiki snarled, his rage so absolute that nobody was going to be able to protect him right now. So, with every dirty trick he had ever learnt, he fought back. Matching some blows, blocking others but mainly regaining every bruise Heath had healed and then some more.

Screams broke out as he was sent flying into the bar. Yoshiki was going to kill him, Sugizo realised in shock. His anger was that great. Now even the bravest humans were afraid, running out of the bar and leaving the immortals to it. Could he die? He'd heard of demons being vanquished before but wasn't entirely sure how it was done.

“Sugizo!” Gackt called, a vast portal open at his feet. Hell, the one place Yoshiki couldn't follow them. With a last burst of speed he flew down into the hole, Gackt close by his side. “What did you do?”

“Slept with an angel, and broke his heart.” Sugizo answered as he folded his black wings and fell ever downwards towards the fire and brimstone below. Like heaven, hell had gates, but they were let threw every one without any issues and soon arrived on a ledge deep inside but above the agony and suffering.

“I'm proud of you, I had my doubts you could bring more darkness to his soul.” Gackt admitted. “I was wrong.”

“I didn't expect this kind of anger,” Sugizo confessed, well aware of his aching muscles. “Do you think he'll calm down or always be out to kill me?”

“He'll calm down, and realise what his wrath has done.” Gackt answered, “He'll want to make amends, believing that is the only way to save his soul.”

“To make peace with his enemy,” Sugizo finished. That was exactly what Yoshiki was going to do. “One more sin and he'll most likely give in.”

“One more sin,” Gackt agreed. “He knows our game, knows he's being played. Are you ready for that?”

“I'm ready.” Sugizo replied firmly, “After tonight there's no way I'm letting our work go in vain.”

“Rest here for a couple of days, I'll take care of the surface until then.” Gackt ordered. A rare spark of kindness among his own kind. With a smile Sugizo watched Gackt fly upwards, powerful wings making the flight effortless. He was truly beautiful, Sugizo thought with a sly smile. Perhaps he should try to get along with the demon more often? Together they were capable of terrible things.


	5. Chapter 5

The problem with hell wasn't the scheming and back stabbing that demons were known for, or the endless screaming from the deepest pits. No, it was just boring. Hiding here like a coward didn't suit him at all and neither did following Gackt's orders. Sure, he was supposed to wait for news but who really had time for that?

Moments before he spread his wings to leave a familiar voice made him stop in surprise. He hadn't seen him since his angelic days, his presence in his life now as shocking as meeting Heath again. It was like his past was coming back to haunt him lately.

“hide,” Sugizo said feeling wary. The last time he had met this demon he had been raped. Sure it didn't traumatise him nearly as much as it should, but it wasn't exactly a fond memory either.

“It's been awhile,” hide said as he studied his old friend carefully. “I heard you fell, but it never really felt possible. An angel as pure as you? What on this earth could tempt you?”

“You showed me a way to live a better life,” Sugizo answered. It was like talking to a stranger, as close as they had been once he was sure they could never achieve that friendship again. He should feel sad, but it was so long ago and unlike Heath he had hardly thought of hide over the long years.

“You make a better demon from what I heard,” hide replied, “but Yoshiki? Rumour has it you want to make him fall. Give up, you'll never get darkness to stick on his wings.”

“How can you be so sure?” Sugizo

“You don't know who he is do you?” hide teased. The knowing smirk just asking to be knocked of his face. Resisting his violent reaction Sugizo decided to hear hide out.

“Should I?” Sugizo asked, “It's not like it will matter.”

“You fool,” hide sneered, “That angel is Michael.”

“Michael?” Sugizo repeated. When he had started this quest with Gackt that name alone would have stopped him in his tracks, but they were so close to the tipping point. The pure angel was gone now, three sins had darkened his heart and it would only take one more. He knew now what that sin would be.

“As naive as ever,” hide scoffed, “And to think you could have changed.”

“You'll see,” Sugizo snapped, “When I return here a hero, the demon that made Michael fall.”

“Keep dreaming,” hide said, taking to the air and leaving Sugizo alone to figure out the small details of this final step to Yoshiki's fall.

 

Retuning to earth Sugizo let his magical presence be known to any supernatural creature in the area. He was tired of hiding, tired of these games. It was time for the final move, win or lose this war between the three of them was going to come to an end.

He booked a room in a hotel and left the door unlocked as he waited for the others to arrive. It wouldn't take long, and sure enough Gackt was there only minutes later to demand why he had left hell.

“I'm no coward, it's time we won this war.” Sugizo declared. “Do you know who he is?”

“No,” Gackt replied. For once Sugizo was prepared to believe him. There was no way they would have started this had they know Yoshiki's true identity.

“Michael,” Sugizo disclosed watching as surprise and then understanding passed over the other demons face. Michael, who constantly fell to the same few sins again and again, only to atone and reclaim his white wings. He was a symbol of hope among angelic kind, and a symbol of God's forgiveness. It was because he was weak, that he was also strong but he'd never fallen so far before and he was yet to fall to lust. A sin he committed far more than any other.

Before Gackt could even react to the news they heard footsteps in the hall. He could only hope Gackt could figure out his plan without any coaching because there was no time to discuss anything.

The door opened and Yoshiki stood in the entrance, his darkened wings and cold expression masking the angel's goodness. He wasn't the same angel who had come to this town, if they had their own way he would never be that angel again.

Sugizo felt the blast of energy before he could send out one of his own, gasping in shock as he realised Yoshiki's anger had yet to subside. The angel was still angry at him! Not ready to atone for this at all. They'd misjudged him, and how far he had fallen.

“I will destroy your kind!” Yoshiki snarled, his wings darkening even as he spoke. Greed, surely that was what blackening his wings. The need to destroy them all and not just those who had harmed him. Four sins, the balance was tipping.

A dark force pinned Yoshiki to the wall, Gackt's power holding him in place. Sugizo combined it with his own determined to get Yoshiki to fall to lust as he had planned. Even Michael couldn't recover from five sins, he just wouldn't have the will to try.

“You're so sexy when you use your powers.” Sugizo informed Gackt as he pushed him down on the bed. Straddling the demon he began to kiss him, distracted slightly by the constant need to keep Yoshiki in his place. Michael the voyeur, who wouldn't be able to resist watching them, despite knowing how wrong this was in his soul. He just had to put on a show and the angel would fall.

He moved down Gackt's body, glad that this time the other demon wasn't fighting for control. Gackt was always unpredictable, but that was why he loved him. A quick glance towards the guest showed him exactly what he wanted to see. The angel had given up the fight and had resigned himself to watch, unable to resist the temptation with the darkness within him. This was the moment that Sugizo knew that Michael had fallen.

By the time Sugizo had filled Gackt with arousal the other's wings had taken on the darkness and he let his power go to focus entirely on the man beneath him. He never seemed to have enough time alone with him, but they did have eternity to fix that.

Feeling arms wrap around him he knew Gackt too had let Yoshiki go free. The demon now taking advantage of his vulnerable form. He made no efforts to fight Yoshiki off, in fact he embraced the other's attention marvelling once more just how close love and hate could be in a demon's heart. As close as anger and lust.

 

It had been a few weeks since that wonderful threesome and he was feeling rather proud of the evil he had done. They had been rewarded, Gackt and himself, when Yoshiki fell for good. Seven sins to make the darkest of wings. He was sure he angelic ranks were in chaos now, to have lost such a key player in their fight for good. Still the battle raged on, as it always had, as it always would. Neither side could win in the end, but neither side could lose either.

On a personal level he was glad to be alone for awhile to do what he did best. Miyavi too had fallen to his charms, a perfect love slave to keep him warm whenever he pleased. He had moved on to other targets now, but that didn't mean he didn't keep Miyavi around.

“Aren't you bored?” a mocking voice teased him from across the bar. Recognising the voice he turned and smiled as Yoshiki approached. Power radiated from him, a dark seductive force that had already marked many souls on a hell bound journey. “Without anyone to fight?”

“Maybe when I perfect this town,” Sugizo answered, wary in this demon's presence. Yoshiki was still an unknown power, and having seen what hide had become just being on the same side wouldn't make them friends.

“This town is bad enough already, you're lazy.” Yoshiki scolded, “Come with me and we'll make some truly good men fall.”

“Where do you plan to go?” Sugizo asked, his eyes widening as Yoshiki whispered the location in his ear. “Surely the two of us wouldn't be enough to bring them down.”

“Perhaps not, but it won't be two.” Yoshiki reassured him, “Gackt's already agreed to come along.”

“Gackt, he's tricky you know.” Sugizo warned. Laughing as Yoshiki gave him a look. Obviously he would know all about that.

“That's why you're coming along.” Yoshiki decreed. “Unless you have no ambition? I'm aiming to return to the top.”

“Ambition is what made me fall,” Sugizo declared with a perfectly smile, “Of course I'll come along.”


End file.
